ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Prize/Commentary
Ello everyone, I'm Brandon 10. The writer and artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today, I'll be taking a look at the episode, Ultimate Prize, which I think should of had a The- at the part. The Ultimate Prize. Unless I had a lot of The-s in the title of my episodes but I doubt it. If anything, I think most of them started with A-. Maybe a few. Anyways, let's jump into this. Already we start of at a motorcycle castle which is kinda funny to me because I have no idea what a motorcycle castle looks like. So the Extreme Bikers are preparing for a competition. They're training to be the best. Like no one ever was. Brandon goes full on detective mode and finds out that The Extreme Bikers are in the competition. He actually wasn't. It's glanced over again. There's a lot of glancing in this series so I'm going to be mentioning it a lot. The competition is a race and the "ultimate prize" is unknown to the racers but is rumored to be a weapon. So when I was writing this, I was thinking to myself, "Okay what if there's a race between Brandon and his enemies. That'd be cool." or something like that anyways. Brandon was just a kid at the time though so he couldn't drive a car so I was being realistic again and introduced the Go-Kart which was just called the cart at the time. Since I wasn't the best at art, it was just a painted over DX Mark 10. In fact, I was just started to use Paint when my series came out and since this was Season 2, it got better but still wasn't as good as my current ones. It starts off as a normal race until everyone starts using weapons to sabotage each other. I think I was inspired by Wacky Races at the time. Brandon uses Diamondhead to create a Diamond Shield around his cart to protect himself from enemy fire and the Extreme Bikers wipe out the competition. Then a deep puddle appears in the road. Obviously I was thinking of a large watery area but it's way smaller than a lake. Probably a pond or just a patch of water which was deep apparently. Then these robot drivers show up because I ran out of ideas for the other drivers who were just as important as well I was going to put a metaphor here but meh. The Bikers destroy the robots and Brandon uses them as scrap to repair his cart. At this point in the episode, I think I was trying to compare Brandon with the Extreme Bikers as well as show off the Bikers' abilities. They are extreme and they want weapons which could be power. Power seems to rotate around these villains but they're villains, what else would a bad guy want? Back to the comparison idea, The Bikers are seen to be very aggresive towards their situation while Brandon is being resourceful. He's not attacking the other drivers, he's playing this through and trying to win this race in a legit way. The Extreme Bikers are seen using these "super sonic hover skate boards" which sounds pretty cool actually even though it sort of goes against their name but if they're using them as thrusters for their vehicle then it might not be transportation for them, maybe its used for cargo. The real mystery behind Brandon 10, are skateboards used for transportation or cargo? Anyways, it's nearly the end of the episode and Brandon is neck to neck with The Extreme Bikers and he has to win this thing so he uses the Go-Kart's ultimate feature which is accepting the DNA for the Omnitrix and transforming itself into an alien car. How awesome is that. The Go-Kart gets the powers of his aliens. There's no actual science or explanation behind it, truth is I just thought it was pretty sure cool and put it in. So Brandon ends up winning the race but the Extreme Bikers steal it anyways. Turns out it was broken, it doesn't really say why it's broken but apparently it is a weapon. Not sure where Brandon would have kept the weapon but it would have been the best rip off ever. Oh so the weapon exploded on them too. Nice. Now the Go-Kart is wrecked and Brandon takes it back home. So that was the episode. It was a good story. For their second appearance, they really improved since their first. Also, checking Trivia, Omni-Car. That's unacceptable. What's next? The Omni-Lair? First Omni-Rod now Omni-Car. I won't take this, me. I won't take it. Anyways, thanks for checking this out and I'll see you all later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 05:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Reviews